


tell me your wish

by 4419



Series: mushy moshi [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Living Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, chemist!soonyoung is my thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mingyu helps soonyoung relax</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me your wish

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the almost smut is like really baaad  
> i haven't written a smut for like two years so im sorry : ((  
> and also sorry for errors ;;

mingyu looks up from the tv screen as he hears the door of his and his boyfriend's shared apartment. upon seeing his boyfriend's lousy state, mingyu stands up from the couch and went towards him. he puts his left hand on his boyfriend's waist and the other on his cheek.

  
"had a long day,babe?" soonyoung looks up at his boyfriend pouting as he nods in reply. "have you eaten?"

  
"yeah,jeonghan hyung ordered take out after we finished the last set of chemicals." he replies,his voice sounding tired and sleepy. mingyu noticing soonyoung's fatigue, he surprises soonyoung by lifting him up bridal style and lead them to the couch.

  
"you've been inside the lab for three days, you should at least have a day off." mingyu suggested, carressing soonyoung's cheek as soonyoung sits on his lap.

  
"i can't," soonyoung whines. "you know how busy we get day by day. being a chemist-"

  
"i know,i know. being a chemist isn't a joke. i understand that. but you need time for yourself as well,and besides don't you miss your gyugyu?" mingyu pulls soonyoung closer to him and inching his lips closer to the other.

  
soonyoung pouts when mingyu stops only few centimeters away, "well of course i do," their mouths are only centimeters apart that mingyu can feel soonyoung's breath on his lips. "i missed you so so much. you have no idea. we rarely meet because whenever i get home,you're already asleep." he looks down at mingyu's lip, deciding whether or not he should initiate it first.

  
but mingyu turn him around, now he's fully facing the younger. mingyu slowly puts his lips onto soonyoung's lip, feeling the soft (a little bit chappy) lips that his boyfriend has. he pulls soonyoung's hip closer to his, and the older deepening the kiss.

  
soonyoung began grinding his hip to mingyu's. the younger groans as he feels soonyoung's hard cock inside his jeans. he wants to take everything off and explore his boyfriend's body, but he knows he's tired. he wants to _fuck him_ so bad and he knows it's been so long since they had their time for themselves. but mingyu thinks, not now,he's tired and we both have early schedules tomorrow.

  
before he stops soonyoung, the latter kisses down mingyu's neck and jaw, biting and licking every corner he finds. "babe," mingyu growls thrusting his hips up meeting soonyoung's thrusts. they both moan in pleasure.

  
"babe,come here." mingyu gestures soonyoung to move up and kiss him on the lips again. this time,though, the kiss felt wetter and filthier than the start. mingyu bites soonyoung's lower lip when soonyoung fastens his thrust.

  
they're both so close, so _so_ close.

  
"i'm coming," soonyoung whines. he opens the zipper of his jeans and pulls it down a little together with his boxers. "please touch me." he pleads.

  
mingyu hungrily stares at soonyoung's leaking cock before stroking it slowly,as if he's teasing (which is probably what he is doing). he flicks the head, smiling when he hears soonyoung moans his name loudly.

  
he notices soonyoung's exposed neck and started biting and licking it the same he started stroking his member faster. " _ah,mingyu,f-ahhh_ " soonyoung moans repeatedly as mingyu's strokes gets faster and faster.

  
"are you coming,babe?" mingyu whispers, biting soonyoung's earlobe.

  
"yes, _yes_. please don't stop." soonyoung pants thrusting on mingyu's hands eagerly seeking for release. a few more strokes and he's done.

  
"come on,come,baby. i know you've been waiting for this,you've been a good boy." mingyu whispers seductively into soonyoung's ear, and then soonyoung comes into mingyu's shorts and blue t-shirt.

  
soonyoung lays his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, panting heavily, trying to calm down from his release. "you okay?" he hears mingyu's caring tone, very different from his voice awhile ago. soonyoung made a hum in approval, too tired to say something. "okay,well, let's get you clean up and we'll go to bed."

 

after cleaning them both up, mingyu let soonyoung rest against the mattress of their bed and he did the same. he hugs soonyoung from behind and kisses his hair.

  
"we should really continue what we started tomorrow morning.we haven't done that for a while." soonyoung mumbles.

  
mingyu laughs quietly as he hears soonyoung's request,"anything for my baby soon."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
